


I'm scared I won't find the right last words.

by fckdrgs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2x10 promo, Angst, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Psycho Matt is psycho, Stiles is hurt, Stiles is too hard on himself, now he won't lick Derek abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckdrgs/pseuds/fckdrgs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' been shot. He starts to think that maybe he deserves to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm scared I won't find the right last words.

**Author's Note:**

> It's all 2x10 promo's fault.
> 
> Unbeta'd cause I don't write enough to have a beta. But if you want to correct ~~all~~ any ~~of the horrible~~ mistakes, please do so.

Matt _the fucker_ fucking shot him! And god, how it hurts.

He is trying not to move so it won't hurt so much, but breathing already does and the cough doesn't help since he bleeds more.

He never thought it would hurt like this before, because he knows it doesn't hurt everytime. When he was little and bored and because hello, ADHD, he started asking every cop in the station if they had been shot, where they had been shot, did it hurt? So he knows sometimes you don't live long enough for it to hurt, and sometimes it burns but you can even forget it for a while, so it doesn't hurt much, not like this at least. It's not like he has been shot before to actually know how much it's suppose to hurt anyway. Not that he thinks he will get another to compare either.

Matt is saying something to someone, the gun still in his hand, and Stiles hopes Scott will figure something out before he shoots again. Maybe Derek will even show up to save the day because this time Stiles doesn't think he will be able to save their sorry wolf asses.

At least he know Matt isn't getting out of it alive, no way Derek is letting him after shooting Stiles, killing Stiles. He is not stupid to think Derek considers him as important as his family, as his pack, but he is not unimportant either. He hopes Derek can deal with this, that he can let himself love someone even after losing yet another person he cared about. Because Stiles never felt so afraid of dying as he is now. Because wolfs and hunters and even the fucking _kanima_ didn't make him feel this helpless, this close of meeting the maker, kicking the bucket, biting the dust etc. Stiles knows he is smart and can think a way out of pretty much every shitty situation, but how do you go against a crazy _human_ that put a bullet on your guts? That he doesn't know.

And his dad, god, his dad is right there and Stiles wants to say 'Dad, it hurts. I'm sorry.'. He hates himself for a moment, because his dad is hurting too, because he has to see it and it's Stiles fault and his dad doesn't deserve this. Was it once not enough? So he desperately wants to say 'Dad, don't look, please, please, don't look' because he already killed his mom, he doesn't want to kill his dad too, because Matt is still there, the psycho, and if his dad moves he's gonna be shot too. It's selfish but Stiles don't want his father to leave him, he can't see his father dead, but god, he doesn't want him to be alone either, because who's gonna be sure he will go to the doctor and won't eat the actual meat burguer but the vegan one and that he is not working too many hours straigh?

God, he is dying and there is nothing he can do. And maybe he deserves to be hurting, he totally does, because maybe the last thing he needs to feel is pain because he didn't do everything he could, he should have done more, he needed to and he didn't and now he is dying and once more he is letting people down. And he heards another shoot and then he hears nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly believe Stiles is not dead on the episode so he is not in this story either. But you can think he is if you want. Although I can't think a reason for you to do such thing.


End file.
